Anna, go to him
by Priss
Summary: YOHxANNAxHAO. Songfic. Oneshot. Anna... vienes y me pides que te deje libre, dices que él te quiere más que yo, entonces.... vete con él.


**. Anna, go to him .**

_. Anna, ve con él ._

De: _Priss._

_17-DIC-04_

_20-DIC-04_

* * *

_Anna…. Vienes y me pides que te deje libre; dices que él te quiere más que yo, entonces te dejaré ir... vete con él._

* * *

La miraba asombrado, decepcionado... y con el corazón roto en miles de pedazos. 

Hacia tanto que no la veía; desde que se fue a la montaña Osore para un entrenamiento especial, poco había sabido de ella.

En sus cartas no le decía mucho y sus palabras cada vez se volvían más simples y secas, como si le escribiese con prisa, por simple compromiso, como si ya no desease tener nada con él.

**Ahora entiendo porque...**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Anna…_

_Vienes y me pides que te deje libre._

_Dices que él te quiere más que yo._

_Entonces te dejaré ir..._

_Vete con él, vete con él._

_Anna..._

_You come and ask me girl, to set you free, girl._

_You say he loves you more than me._

_So I will set you free..._

_Go with him ...(Anna)._

_Go with him ...(Anna)._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

No podía creerlo, le costaba hacerlo.

Ella, su prometida, la mujer a la que tanto quería, la misma a la que llevaba meses sin poder ver; vino inesperadamente a Funbari. Se emocionó, no podía negarlo, ella era todo para él.

Más las razones de su visita lo destrozaron...

**Quiero romper el compromiso; déjame libre.**

Le dijo, y con ello... matándolo de amor.

Yoh, confundido, desesperado, le preguntó por qué...

_"__No deb__í__ hacerlo.__"_

Pensó con tristeza.

Con sorpresa, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sus pupilas desteñidas.

Otro hombre le robó su amor. Alguien la cautivó como él nunca pudo hacerlo, se sentía humillado, derrotado y tan lastimado.

El dolor lo llevó a preguntarle a la rubia acerca de aquel que la había seducido, haciéndola caer.

¡Baka, cometió el mismo error, arrepentido de haber decidido no quedarse con la duda.

**Hao.**

Una sola palabra, un simple nombre, con eso bastó para que el Shaman King se derrumbase de dolor, y su mirada perdida en algún lugar de la nada, no ayudó mucho a ocultar su sorpresa.

Lamentablemente la itako no conocía la delicadeza y poco le importó lo que su ex-prometido pensara de ella, solo fue honesta, quizá demasiado.

**Él me quiere, quizá más que tú, además yo... yo lo amo... entiéndeme.**

¿Entender, si, lo entendía perfectamente; comprendía que la mujer de la que se había enamorado lo estaba abandonando, que lo traicionó. Pero muy a su pesar, la conocía tanto que estaba completamente seguro de que ella hablaba en serio.

Y si la sacerdotisa decía que el sanguinario Hao Asakura la quería más que él, así debía ser.

Entonces, tomó una decisión que nunca hubiese querido tener que escoger...

**Esta bien... te dejo libre, nuestro compromiso ya no existe.**

**Entonces...** Anna sonrió feliz. …. **Yoh, tú….**

**Si, vete con él.**

Al shaman le costaba creer que la sacerdotisa sonriera; entonces si que debía amar a Hao.

Tal vez la reacción del heredero Asakura fue tan simple y despreocupada, pero así es él, además...

_"__Ella lo ama y ni oblig__á__ndola a casarse conmigo podr__é__ cambiar ese hecho__"_

Pensó el castaño, con amargura abrazando su dolido corazón.

Giró la vista a un costado, evitando los profundos y brillantes ojos negros de la chica; le dolía tanto mirarla a los ojos.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Anna…._

_Nena, antes de que te vayas_

_quiero que sepas ahora que yo aun te amo,_

_pero si él te ama más, vete con él._

_Anna..._

_Girl, before go now_

_I want you to know, now, hhat I still love you so,_

_but if he loves you more, go with him._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Le dio la espalda, no quería que lo viese sufrir, y no le sería fácil, lo que iba a decirle era el adiós...

**Annita, yo... aun te quiero, demo...**

**Lo sé y lo siento, yo...**

La itako lo interrumpió; suspirando con nostalgia, explicó al muchacho que esto no fue planeado; en ningún momento quiso que sucediera, ni siquiera sabía que el shaman de fuego estaba vivo.

**Él... Hao logró conquistarme con un beso.**

Yoh frunció el seño.

Así que ese desgraciado ya había probado el sabor de los dulces y cálidos labios de su prom... de Anna. Aquel inigualable sabor, la exquisita sensación de tener la boca de la rubia unida a la propia.

_"__Y yo que me cre__í__a el __ú__nico... __¡__ que tonto !__"_

Más eso ya no importaba, no cambiaba para nada lo que Yoh sentía por la que fuese su prometida.

Decidido, se dio la vuelta, mirando de frente a la chica; no importaba que ella estuviese con Hao, aun así, Yoh...

**Sabes que aun te quiero¿verdad?.**

**Si...**

**Pero si él te quiere aun más, pues... anda con él.**

Kyouyama lo miró con tristeza; si esto hubiese sido hace años, cuando el segundo de los gemelos no mostraba interés alguno en ella, entonces, tal vez, todo esto hubiese resultado más sencillo.

**Yoh, yo no...**

**Solo quería que lo supieras antes de irte.**

La itako cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba profundamente.

Sabía que no era justo hacerle esto al castaño, pero Hao...

_"__Ese idiota se sali__ó__ con la suya__"_

Pensaba la joven, recordando que al principio ella rechazó por completo al shaman de fuego, más este terminó enamorándola y, sinceramente, no se arrepentía de ello.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Toda mi vida he esperado encontrar una chica_

_que me ame como yo te amo a ti, oh no!._

_Pero si cada chica que he tenido_

_me rompe el corazón y me deja triste._

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?._

_All of my life I've been searching for a girl_

_to love me like I love you, oh no!._

_But every girl I ever had_

_breaks my heart and leaves me sad._

_What am I, what am I supposed to do?._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El shaman clavó sus ojos marrones sobre la hermosa mujer, quizá esta sería la última vez que pudiese verla. Que triste pensar en la vida que pudo tener al lado de Anna.

Tal vez cuando era más joven e inexperto, la veía como un verdugo que disfrutaba haciéndolo sufrir, más ahora sabe que es ella la mujer que esperó toda su vida; perfecta para él, no existía ninguna otra chica que pudiese ocupar su lugar.

La amaba tanto y creía que ella lo amaba de igual manera.

_"__Lastima, no fue as__í"_

¿Y ahora que irá a hacer sin ella¿cómo viviría la vida si la rubia no está con él?.

_"__Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer vivirla__"_

En que estado tan deplorable se encontraba el famoso Shaman King; triste, dolido y con el corazón roto, destrozado y, peor aun... sigue estando enamorado.

¿Pensar en otro romance?... No. Si cada chica que aparezca en su vida le rompe el corazón como hoy lo hace Anna Kyouyama, entonces, prefería quedarse solo. No quería volver a sufrir como ahora esta sufriendo.

El corazón duele, y duele mucho.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Anna..._

_Una cosa más, nena..._

_Devuélveme tu anillo y te dejare ir..._

_Vete con él._

_Anna..._

_Just one more thing girl..._

_You give back your ring to me And I will set you free..._

_Go with him._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Entonces... este es el adiós.**

**Así parece.**

La itako le dio la espalda, dispuesta a marcharse y dejar a Yoh, y lo mucho que este significó alguna vez para si, en el pasado.

Más el muchacho la sujetó suavemente del brazo, impidiéndole dar siquiera un paso...

**¿Qué pasa?.**

Preguntó ella, encarando al shaman y haciendo que este la soltase.

_"__Que bella es!__"_

Pensaba Yoh, sin poder apartar la mirada de tan linda dama. Más el frío mirar de la rubia lo hizo ruborizarse, intimidándolo y haciéndole recordar, que si en verdad deseaba anular el compromiso, Anna debía entregarle algo...

**El anillo..**. Susurró. **Devuélvemelo.**

Era cierto, en su interés por terminar cuanto antes con tan difícil situación, la chica se había olvidado por completo de la sortija de compromiso.

Buscó dentro del bolso de piel que llevaba, revolviéndolo por completo y sin poder encontrar lo que tanto buscaba.

**Sin ese anillo, ya no habrá nada más que nos una, y podrás irte... con él.**

Decía el castaño, mientras la joven seguía buscando aquel objeto, prueba de que alguna vez hubo amor entre ellos; aquel que con pequeñas y finas letras tuviese grabada la frase: _"__Yoh ama a Annita__"_

La rubia seguía buscando sin éxito, temblaba sutilmente y se encontraba ligeramente nerviosa; las palabras del Asakura la ponían así. Quizá él creía que a ella no le importaba, pero esto le resultaba muy, muy difícil. Anna quería mucho a Yoh, y se sentía tan culpable, traidora...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Toda mi vida he esperado encontrar una chica_

_que me ame como yo te amo a ti, oh no!._

_Pero si cada chica que he tenido_

_me rompe el corazón y me deja triste._

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?._

_All of my life I've been searching for a girl_

_to love me like I love you, oh no!._

_But every girl I ever had_

_breaks my heart and leaves me sad._

_What am I, what am I supposed to do?._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El shaman siguió hablando, creyendo que solo pensaba lo que en realidad eran palabras que emergían de sus labios.

Que estaba decepcionado, que cuando creyó encontrar una chica ideal para él, esta lo abandonaba. La amaba y esperaba que ella lo amase con igual intensidad, pero...

**Estaba equivocado.**

Anna le rompió el corazón, lo destrozó y le desechó sus sueños, sueños de una vida junto a ella.

Ahora pensaba en el futuro...

**Que incierto y atemorizante lo imagino sin ti.**

Si cada mujer que fuese a conocer, iba a lastimarlo y dejarlo sumido en la tristeza, como hoy lo ha hecho la rubia itako, entonces, desde este momento renunciaba al amor; no quiere saber más de ese sentimiento.

Quiere olvidar, más sabe que a una mujer como Anna Kyouyama nunca se le olvida.

¿Cómo olvidar el sabor de sus labios?... El dulce aroma de su piel, esas hermosas gemas negras que tiene por ojos... y la suave y pálida piel desnuda entre sus brazos ... ¿Cómo?.

Todos y cada uno de aquellos pensamientos se volvieron palabras que llegaron a los oídos de la sacerdotisa, quien aun no encontraba el bendito anillo. Para estas alturas, la chica era presa de una mezcla de dolor, culpabilidad y odio.

Las palabras del castaño la estaban lastimando, no hacia falta que le dijese todo aquello, ella lo sabía muy bien. No obstante, también sabía que se merecía todos esos reproches y más.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Anna..._

_Una cosa más, nena..._

_Devuélveme tu anillo y te dejare ir..._

_Vete con él._

_Vete con él._

_Anna..._

_Just one more thing girl..._

_You give back your ring to me And I will set you free..._

_Go with him._

_Go with him._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Yoh la miraba ensimismado, como si creyese que todo aquello sucedía solo en su mente.

**Antes de que te vayas, devuélveme el anillo.**

Un débil sollozo escapó de los labios de la mujer, mientras un par de impertinentes lagrimas se deslizaban por sus suaves mejillas.

Desesperada, revolvió el contenido de su bolso, hasta que pon fin lo halló.

**Toma!.**

Dijo la rubia, casi apretando los dientes; conteniendo la rabia y el dolor.

Hasta entonces fue que el Asakura se dio cuenta del alcance de sus palabras. La había hecho llorar y eso le dolía, en realidad, no le estaba echando la culpa.

Anna solo se enamoro, solo eso, así como él de ella.

**Gomen ne.**

Yoh se disculpo, bajando, hasta el piso de madera, su triste mirada de derrota.

El enojo se desvaneció del rostro de la rubia con esas palabras.

Volviéndose a sentir culpable, también bajó la mirada.

**Puedes irte, te dejo ir... Ya no hay más que hablar entre nosotros, ya no hay nada más que nos una.**

Apenas lo escuchó, la sacerdotisa suspiró con resignación. Este era el adiós, nunca creyó que fuese a ser tan difícil y amargo.

Se sentía mal por él, por Yoh, porque ella iba a ser feliz en los brazos de Hao Asakura, mientras que el menor de los gemelos, bueno... a él solo le esperaba la soledad.

**Sayonara.**

Le susurró la itako, acercándose para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda del shaman.

**Vete con él...**

Una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rey shaman.

Los labios de su Annita ya no eran cálidos con él, por el contrario, eran fríos, distantes... porque ahora ella ama a otro.

La itako solo asintió.

Con paso firme y rápido, salió de la pensión "EN", dejando atrás a un joven cuyo corazón se había roto en pedacitos, y que comenzaba a sentir el frío de la soledad que le esperaba a partir de ahora...

... Aferrándose a aquella frase que tanto daño le hacia...

**Annita... vete con él.**

_**.: Fin :.**_

* * *

Tema: "_Anna, (go to him)_". 

De: _Arthur Alexander._

Interprete: **_The Beatles_**.

Album: Please please me.

Mi segundo song-fic con una canción de "the beatles", aunque ellos solo la interpretan '.

En un principio me interese en la canción, solo por el titulo corto: "ANNA", más después, al conseguir la traducción me dije... Anna deja a Yoh por Hao, (creo que siempre pienso en eso ').

Por otra parte, tengo la impresión de que Yoh solo quiere la total felicidad de su Annita, y por ello, si ella amase a otro, simplemente la dejaría ir.


End file.
